Why I Hate You
by Wolfia Thunderas
Summary: After Cinderpaw was hit by a monster, she and Fireheart start arguing at eachother. And finally, Cinderpaw snaps. "Because I'm never looking at you again." [NOT A FIREHEART&CINDERPAW PAIRING!] And this is cheesy. Ok? No flaming me, I was tired when I wrote this.


**Just something that I wanted to write because of how mad I was after reading the book when Cinderpaw was hit by the car. This is how I pictured it if she got angry at Fireheart. Enjoy! Oh, if you don't like Fireheart getting beaten up, then don't read this. O3O**

**~oOo~**

"Where's Cinderpaw?" Fireheart asked, desperate.

"I don't know," Cinderpelt's younger brother, Brackenpaw said back. Fireheart was almost in hysterics. Then a loud scream erupted from where the Thunderpath was.

"Oh no!" Fireheart exclaimed, panicked. He began running in the Thunderpath's direction, with Brackenpaw not far behind. While they ran past, Tigerclaw saw them, and fallowed as well. When they got to the Thunderpath, it was a sickening sight.

"Cinderpaw!" Fireheart exclaimed. Tigerclaw quickly ran over to Cinderpaw's mangled body, picked it up, and sped off to the Thunderclan camp. Fireheart just stood there in complete and utter shock. Then he fallowed in haste.

~oOo~

"Yellowfang! You old flee bag, where are you?!" Tigerclaw snarled loudly. Yellowfang appeared out of the medicine cat den, and found Tigerclaw and a mangled Cinderpaw by his feet.

"What in the name of Starclan?!" Yellowfang yowled, coming over as fast as she could. It got the cat's that were in the camp's attention, and ran over to help in any way that they could.

"Tigerclaw, how did this happen?" Yellowfang asked, feeling Cinderpaw's legs, and other bones. Tigerclaw let out a sigh.

"I was by the tree outside of camp, when I saw Fireheart and Brackenpaw racing by. I fallowed them, and we found Cinderpaw in the middle of the Thunderpath," Tigerclaw responded, sounding the tiniest bit sad.

"Yellowfang, what do you want me to do?" Brackenpaw asked, coming up next to her. Yellowfang glanced at him.

"I need you to get me some cobwebs and marigold together in my den. You know what marigold looks like, right?" Yellowfang asked in a hurry. The young apprentice nodded, and ran to the medicine den.

"Tigerclaw, help me," Yellowfang meowed. Tigerclaw helped drag/carry Cinderpaw's limp body to the den. When they laid her down, she started twitching.

"Ye…Yellowfang…" she mewed. Yellowfang glanced at her, and quickly spread the marigold on Cinderpaw's leg. She hissed in pain.

"Just stay still," Yellowfang meowed, now spreading cobweb all over her leg. After all the fuss was over, Tigerclaw, Brackenpaw, and Yellowfang left the den to figure out what to do now. Fireheart stayed in the den, and waited until everyone else was out of hearing range until he finally spoke.

"Cinderpaw, why? Why did you run away?" Fireheart growled. Cinderpaw looked at him, feeling guilty.

"I… I didn't know that I was by the Thunderpath, Fireheart… I'm sorry…" Cinderpaw mewed quietly. Fireheart looked furious now.

"What kind of kit would go and break her leg?! A STUPID ONE, THAT'S WHAT!" Fireheart snapped. Cinderpaw was taken back. She starred at him in horror as he snarled at her, the fur on his neck and back tingling. Cinderpaw's eyes narrowed, and she stood up on her three good legs.

"Your going to insult me now?" she hissed back. She laid her head down, and started crying tears of hurt and anger. Fireheart just let his head fall, and walked out.

~oOo~

"You going to call me a kit?! Well, what are you, the leader?!" Cinderpaw snarled. She took a few more steps forward, her fur bristling with anger.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!" she cried. Fireheart and her had gotten into another fight about her injured leg.

"It wasn't my fault! It wasn't! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" she yowled. She ran forward as fast as she could at Fireheart, and tried to claw his face. He easily dodged it.

"Stop it Cinderpaw. You won't be able to catch me, and you know it," Fireheart commented, trying to make her stop before she hurt herself. But she took it the wrong way.

"Oh, you don't think so?!" Cinderpaw snarled, and this time, leaped forward with all of her might, even using her bad leg. She leaped into the air, and a few cats who were watching them argue, stared in astonishment as she seemed to float there.

"Did she just jump?!"

"Look at that!"

"I never thought Cinderpaw could jump like that! Wow!"

"Holy Starclan! She doesn't need her good leg to jump like a real warrior!" Cinderpaw landed hard on Fireheart's back, pinning him to the ground. She sliced open part of it with her back claws, then leaped off before Fireheart could do anything. He growled at her.

"I'm not fighting you Cinderpaw! Your only an medicine apprentice!" Fireheart yowled. Cniderpaw's eyes flashed.

"Only an apprentice?! ONLY A MEDICINE APPRENTICE?!" Cinderpaw roared.

"Well you know what?! Sometimes, medicine cats, apprentices or not, can be more powerful than any warrior!" Cinderpaw snarled. She leaped forward again, feeling more power coming from her injured leg. Like it was actually healed! She scratched Fireheart across the face. He yowled in pain, and fell to the ground. He glanced up with his good eye, because the other one was filled with blood from the cut above his eye. Cinderpaw looked like a Shadowclan cat. Her face was dark, and she was staring down at him with her blue eyes. She snarled again, and walked off, blood on her paws. Before she left completely, she snarled back at Fireheart.

"Better have Yellowfang check out those wounds, Fireheart. Because I'm never looking at you again."

~oOo~

_The End_

**How was that for an ending? Yeah. I liked that last one. Please be nice with this! I was kinda tired when I wrote it, and I had a headache, but I wanted to write, so yeah. Please RxR o3o !**


End file.
